Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races Episode 3
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Wacky-Races/Episode-003-Why-oh-Why-Wyoming?id=22356 (the episode begins) Announcer: And now here they are. The most favorite drivers to ever whirl their wheels in Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. (the title is seen) Announcer: Competing for the title of the world's wackiest racers. The cars are coming to the starting line. (the cars are coming) Announcer: First we have Stephen Squirrelsky and his partnership girlfriend, Sandy Cheeks in their nutty car. Next coming into position is Andrew Catsmith in his cabless car. (two cars are seen) Announcer: Up next is Robert Cheddarcake in his old cheese wagon truck. Right behind are the Weasels in their favorite cake maker car. And here's Danny Danbul & Olie-Polie Berry. The two characters from their show. (more characters are seen) Announcer: Oh, and it's Priscilla Skunk, the lovely skunk, who is married to Owen. Next, we have the band racing car with the Cuties, Danny, Einstein, and Stanz. Racing alongside is Sheriff Callie & Sparky in their race horse motorcar, and right on their tail is Emily Storky. (more cars are next) Announcer: And there's the three Eds, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, who are on their motorcycle. Sneaking along is that mean machine with those two felines, who have worked for Sailor John, is Trevor Meowy Sr, and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. (more cars are up next) Announcer: And it looks like they're up to their dirty tricks. And they're off! To a standing start. And how come? They're getting chained to some posts by those two stupid felines, who shift into the wrong gear. And away they go! On the way out Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. (the next episode begins) (We drived along) Announcer: As the Wacky Racers roar across the dessert, dashing toward Old Springs Wild West, the drivers are trying to desperately try to pass one another. (Olie pushes with all his strength) Danny: Full speed, Olie. (Olie falls out) Danny: Olie! Stephen Squirrelsky: Look out! Sandy: Out of our way! (Olie ran) (BUMP!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Olie: That's okay. But ow. It smarts. (He lands back in the car) Danny: Olie, there you are. (We drived along) Announcer: Well, it looks like Danny and Olie are in the lead. But hey, here comes Trevor Sr and his son. Now hang on a second. It looks like they're in the lead! Trevor Jr.: This is a shortcut. Trevor Sr: Just to take the lead. (They drive onward) Trevor Sr: Now we'll make sure those other racers fail to catch us. (Later, This build a rocket) Trevor Sr: Come on, son. More speed if you please. Trevor Jr.: Okay. Trevor Sr: So if that's everything ready, we'll crush those heroes for sure. (Trevor Jr. lights it) Trevor Sr: Or they'll survive if it blows up when they dodge. (They flee as the rocket launches) (and blasts off) (KABOOM!) (an explosion goes off) Trevor Jr.: Wow. (Cough) Really makes a canyon. Trevor Sr: Didn't go well when I told you not to light the fuse. (We came and stop) Announcer: Uh-oh. Looks like there's a hole in the ground. Now a bridge should be made for the heroes to go across. Robert: I'll fix that. (makes a bridge) (We drived onward) Announcer: They made it safely across. But Danny and Olie better hurry. Danny: Uh oh. Olie: Hurry. (They Goofy yodel) (and crash with a Wilhelm scream) Danny: Doggone it! Olie: But hey, I've got a rope so that we can climb to the top. (They drive back on track) Announcer: Well, since Danny and Olie have climb out, Trevor Sr and his son travel on, unaware of some eyes looking at them. (Indian Chief spies them) Indian Chief: Well, I'll be. It's a wagon with two cats in it. This could be it, you blokes. Now let's stop them. (They drived along) Trevor Sr: Dang. I knew they were coming after us. We should have made a proper plan. Trevor Jr.: Pop, Look a sign. Trevor Sr: Let's see what it says. Trevor Jr.: Warning. Trevor Sr: You're in a dessert. Beware of a gang of Indians. The Natives are coming for you. So get ready with your weapons ready. Trevor Jr.: Signed the Indian Chief. Trevor Sr: Well, he might be here with his gang of Indians, so watch out for him. Trevor Jr: Maybe they'll even stop those other racers. Trevor Sr: Good idea. (We drived along) (to reach our goal) Announcer: While our racers are going across the dessert, our heroes are still in a race. (Cuties were in the lead) Announcer: The cuties are in the lead. And it looks like they'll win. (POP!, Andrew gasp) Andrew: Oh dear. Looks like I've got some busted engines. Not to worry. That'll be fixed. (Priscilla passes him) Andrew: Hi Priscilla. (They drive onward) Announcer: Now the cars are seen going down a canyon. (Robert keeps driving) Announcer: Robert always has an idea up his sleeve. (Robert presses a button) (BOING!) (Car becomes a drill) (and starts drilling) (Underground) (past the other racers) Announcer: Better watch out, Robert. If you're not careful, you'll crash. (CRASH!) Announcer: Ooh! That's got to hurt. (Later Trevor Sr and Jr drived along) Trevor Sr: Oh blow! They're coming so close. If we can't get rid of those racers, will we get the Natives to do our orders? Trevor Jr: Gotta keep moving. Announcer: As the cats drive on, let's see what The Natives are up to. Indian Chief: This will slingshot them back. All Indians: Perfect. (They shoot an arrow at a cactus) (to make a stop) Trevor Jr.: Look out! Trevor Sr: Yipes! (SLINGSHOT and CRASH!) (they crash) Trevor Jr: What the heck?! Trevor Sr: Who did that? Trevor Jr.: Oh dear. It's the natives. Trevor Sr: Like on that sign that we were reading. Indian Chief: Any questions? Trevor Sr: Yes. My pleasure. Trevor Sr is my name and this is my son. Now I'll tell you that some heroes are coming. Indian Chief: More heroes? We'll handle them. Trevor Sr: Good. Now hop to it. On the double. If you please. Trevor Jr.: Let's keep moving. Trevor Sr: With pleasure. (They drive off) Indian Chief: Let's go them, guys. Get your weapons, and prepare to attack. (We pass them) Indian Chief: Oh blast. Didn't work, did it? (Callie drives faster) Callie: Yeehaw! Good fun, eh? Announcer: Well, it looks Callie is on the front, and is now taking the lead. Waldo: Don't let her past us. Charles: Right-o. (Until) (SMASH!) (SPLAT!) Julie: Oh snap. Shy: You were saying? Waldo: Alright guys. Get with the repairs. All Three: Okay. (they repair the car) (and drived onward) Waldo: That's better. (Trevor Sr and Jr kept on driving) Narrator: Meanwhile, back with Trevor Sr and his son, they're in the lead. Trevor Sr.: Plan 25. Trevor Jr: Perfect. (They set up train tracks') (with trees and crossings) Trevor Sr: There. Trevor Jr: That should work. (A train ran over them) Both: Oof! Trevor Jr: Hey! Trevor Sr: Where has that train come from?! Trevor Jr: Imagination. Trevor Sr: Ha! Right! (Indians comes at them) Both: Uh-oh. Trevor Sr.: What do you want now? Indian Chief: You have disappointed me for the very last time. Trevor Jr.: Oh dear. Indian Chief: Now we will teach you a strong strict and painful lesson. (Later, They were tied to a cactus) Indian Chief: I know you'll try again next time, but we hardly think so. (We drived past them) Trevor Sr: Dad blast it. Faster, son. Faster. Indian Chief: Too many cars, Gotta scram outta here. Indians: With pleasure. (Trevor Sr and Jr ran) Announcer: Well, it appears that Trevor Sr and his son are trying to catch up, but are still tied to the cactus. (We drived along) Trevor Sr: Come on, son. There's a race we must win. (Ed, Edd and Eddy drived faster) Ed: Faster, guys. Faster. (Robert was behind them) Edd: Well, well, well. It looks like Robert is behind us. Robert: This will frooze them. Eddy: Oh nuts. (FREEZE) Eds: Whoa! (Callie went past them) Callie: All too easy. (We went into a fog bank) Announcer: Uh-oh. It's so foggy. The heroes can't see a thing. (Danny and Ollie looks up) Danny: Any sign of the finish line? Olie: Not yet. Danny: Well, good. Keep looking. (Sandy looks up) Sandy: Can you see the finish line? Stephen Squirrelsky: Nope. Sandy: Keep searching, okay? Charles: There it is. Waldo: Not yet. Julie: I see it. Shy: Over there. (We past the finish line) (by going through it) Announcer: Oh boy. It looks like the heroes have past the finish line. Now let's see who's first, second, third, or fourth. (It was the Eds in first) Announcer: And the Eds are in first place. Danny and Olie are second. And Callie and Sparky are third. Trevor Sr.: Dagnabbit! Lost again! Trevor Jr: Don't worry. We'll win the race any day. You'll see. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races